Bad dreams
by Chade Fallstar
Summary: My first fic, set some time after the manga. Alucard is in Romania and asks an old friend to take his place while he is away and Seras starts having nightmares. R&R, but be gentle :p


Arrival 

Integra sat at her desk going through the usual paperwork. It was grueling. Ever since Millennium's attack on England, the remaining freak vampires decided it was the best time to prey upon London's remaining population. Luckily, a newly rebuilt Hellsing organization had dealt with the incidents swiftly and quietly, as they could be anyway. However, Millennium's attack was far too big to cover up, and the existence of vampires had to made known. The public wasn't exactly happy, but, they seemed to handle it pretty well.

Integra leaned back in her chair and took a long smoke on her cigar. She sighed, and the smoke curled up into the air, past her father's portrait. It was strange, normally Alucard would have phase in the room from some point, when she was staring at her father's portrait. But Alucard was no longer in the Hellsing house, no, he was actually somewhere in Romania, on a sort of holiday. Integra decided to let him go, mainly because there was increased vampire activity in Romania, and because it's been so long since Alucard had seen his homeland. Of course, she didn't let him go without checking the seals on him first.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Integra called, snubbing out her cigar in her ash tray. Walter stepped in. "Good evening Lady Integra." Walter had since been restored to his human form by Doc, strange as it may be. Alucard managed to catch Doc from the wreckage of the zeppelin he was aboard. He told them he could reverse whatever gruesome process he used to turn Walter into a vampire. Integra made a deal with him. We reversed Walter to human form, and they would only imprison him. Doc agreed. But, since Walter's time being a vampire reduced him to a younger age, he would still be fairly young. Everyone remaining in Hellsing could plainly see he enjoyed it.

"I would like to inform you that Alucard's friend, Gabriel, will be here in the hour." Walter, said, closing the door behind him. Gabriel was an old friend of Alucard's Alucard had asked him to take his in Hellsing while he was away in Romania. "Thank you Walter, please make sure Officer Seras is ready and in the lobby to meet him when he arrives." Walter nodded and left her office. Integra got up from her chair, and organized her paper work before proceeding out of the room. "I hope this friend of yours will behave himself, Alucard." She said to herself, as she exited the room.

Seras sat in her room, drinking a packet of medical blood. She had been rather, bored...no, lonely since Alucard left. She sighed as she gulped down the last of her medical blood and threw the packet away as she went over to her bed. She was about to close the lid of her coffin when there was a knock at the door. "Miss Victoria?" It was Walter. Seras quickly shot up and went over to the door, opening it for him. "Good evening Miss Victoria." Walter said in his usual cheerful mood. No matter how much she saw him, she still couldn't get used to Walter being young again. "Err…Good evening Walter…" She said. "Sir Integra has requested that you be ready and in the lobby for the arrival of our new guest. He will arrive within the hour. Lady Integra requested for you to wear your on-duty uniform. According to Alucard, he can be quiet dangerous. And we want to make a good first impression." Seras remembered now, Alucard did say something about an old friend coming to Hellsing. "Of course Walter, I'll be there." Seras replied. Walter bowed and left the room. Seras hurried back to put on her uniform and make sure she looked presentable. When she was satisfied, she left her room and headed up to the lobby.

Seras arrived right when Integra and Walter came down from her office. They were the only ones to greet their new guest, considering they haven't fully restored their ranks. Integra stood up straight, as did Walter. Seras followed suit, and regained her composure, and straightened up as if she were addressing a superior officer.

There was the sound of rain. Not really strange, considering it was London. And soon enough, it was thundering and lightning, and yet the minutes ticked by. Finally they heard the sound of a car pull up, and then after a minute or two, speed off. It was a taxi. Walter went over and at the sound of a knock, opened the door.

A man stepped in. He was about Alucard's height, and was dressed in a ragged, black trench coat. He was wearing a hat similar to Alucard's and had jet black hair, which was tied back. He reached up and took his hat. He couldn't have been older than twenty-four or twenty-five at the most but they knew he was far older. His skin was a bit darker than a normal. "Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing I presume?" He said suddenly. Integra looked over for a moment, matching him up. "Yes, and this Walter, the Hellsing family retainer, and over here, Officer Seras Victoria." She said, pointing each one out. Seras began to blush as his eyes fell on her. She had to admit, he was charming. The man looked over them once more, a smirk coming onto his lips. "And I am Gabriel Valentin Ramirez…" He said, bowing deeply. "And I am your new weapon."


End file.
